Doctor who and the evil of the animatronics
by Plasma scorpion
Summary: Jeremy went to work that day and noticed some weird things like the strange shabby man at his work place, the disappearance and then reappearance of the animatronics and other such oddities. Prepare you self for a strange new spin on fnaf
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy was walking that day to his place of work a little place you might have heard of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria he was early as he worked the night shift but he paid the place a little visit as an new pal of his worked there at the time cheery Jeremy thought "it would be nice to visit a friend today." However watching this seemingly peaceful establishment was a me some people say I'm a strange man which I am some people, say death follows me well I told him to bog off a long time ago but he seems to be stalking me and some people say I talk to much those people are quite right. So now I'm done blathering on let this tale of sadness and woe begin.

"Hello Jeremy your early." Mike said his voice muffled by the bear mask. I pity him for having to wear that daft bear suit in a place with barely any air conditioning in the summer! "You smell terrible Mike!" I smirk to show that I'm joking. He smells like old moldy cheese and the bear suit looks ridicules the head is way too big, its smile looks creepy and it looks like a cheap Halloween costume. "Thanks Jeremy you really know how to make a guy feel better." He always over does it with the sarcasm. We could go on like this for days but he notices some party goers behind him are getting bored " well I gotta go kids to entertain and all that" and with that he go's over to the table were these kids are having having birthday party (I can't tell which kids the birthday boy) and the parents look bored out of there minds one's even sleeping! I go round to the staff only door next to the cash register " sir that doors only for- oh Jeremy it's you could you lend Fritz a hand the animatronics have vanished." That does explain why Mike's in the suit so I head through and have a chat with Fritz " how did you loss them!?" I can't help it I'm annoyed with the animatronics gone this place won't last a week and I don't what to loss my main source of income " well-

" it was a rhetorical question you lost five animatronic animals when?"

" yesterday" I walk out room I walk out the pizzeria I need fresh air. Then I see him a strange little man with black hair, a strange smirk, old fashioned baggy cloths and childlike demeanour which is a little strange for an old man he looks like a he looks like rich man became a hermit but didn't change his clothes at least he's clean. Then he notices I've seen him and he runs off.


	2. Chapter 2

Since nothing happened last night I'll skip that.

The next day

I came in early again to check on the pizzeria. Strangely everything was back to normal the animatronics had come back Mike told me about it " when Dad (our manager/Mike's father) opened up the place in the morning they were back on the stage" I stared at him in disbelief they just came back. Anyway I decide to sit down and look around the Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were on the stage performing that same old song they did every day. Foxy sat in Pirates Cove with a kid on his lap posing for a picture. The staff were speed walking around delivering pizza, taking orders and gossiping among themselves as usual. And the man was outside next to him was a young man with dark hair a jumper and oddly enough a kilt! " Hey Jeremy" Mike walked over to me. Thankfully he was now wearing a normal uniform a Brown shirt with black buttons, Brown trousers and black walking shoes (that last one wasn't part of the uniform.) He has reddish hair and pale skin. "Hey Mike have you noticed them?" I point out the two men outside he looks and replies "oh them yeah they've been since yesterday." Then another staff member walks over to our table "Mike could you help the rest of us?" She says clearly irritated

" duty calls" he smirks and walks away with the woman and I am alone.

Later.

I hear The doors creak open and I turn to see the two men standing in the door way they seem relaxed. "Hello I'm Ja-" this loud strange young Scottish accented voice is cut of my a slightly croaky yet strangely calming gentle voice "I thought we talked about who gets to talk first hmmm?" He smiles, chuckles and rubs his hands together. Now everyone's looking at these strangers even the animatronics. An employee walks up to them "hello how can I help you?" He then adds "could you please quite it down?" The short stranger looks up at the employee pouting like a child then his face shifts to a more calm expression and he quietly says "sorry, can I see the manager?" The employee says he'll just have to wait a moment and asks just before going "who are you?" The two strangers pull out identification cards "oh my, he'll be right this way could you both please find a table in meantime sirs?" The older man smiles and nods the younger man following suit "thank you" the young man says the older man starts making his way over to my table after a second the younger man follows suit "hello do you mind if we sit here? My name is the doctor this is my friend-" he points to the young man.

" Scott but you can call me jamie" he extends his hand and I shake it. I decide to let them sit down. It's odd really this man the Doctor as he calls him self has a strangely magnetic and disarming presence "Nice to met you I'm Jeremy and yes you can here." And with that the strange events truly began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you noticed anything strange lately?" The Doctor asked while fiddling with his fingers and smiling it was a warm comforting smile. "The animatronics disappeared last week."

"Yes we already know that but is there anything else ey?" He sounds a but impatient but otherwise "Now now Ja- Scott" he quickly corrects himself "lets be polite."

"Oh right Docter, sorry." I didn't see what was so impolite about it and the epilogue seemed more aimed at the Docter. Then I remember something "Foxy is a bit strange he seems almost self aware sometimes." The Doctor looks me dead in the eyes all trance of humour gone from his face however Scott had not got the memo so he still looked rather jolly "are you sure?" All the humour striped from his voice "yes." He lets out a little smiles at me and claps me on the back "thank you." He whispers to his friend but he's not very good at it and I hear every word. "It's worse than I thought if they have a smart one active then they might awaken faster then we first thought whoever they're."

"Aye it could be the Great Intelligence."

"No I doubt that."

"Maybe the Cybermen." The younger man scrunchs up his face thinking intensely.

"Why would Cybermen run a pizzeria?"

"It could be ghosts." The Docter looks at him in comical disappointment.

"Don't be ridicules Jamie. Why would ghosts haunt a pizzeria? I swear Jamie sometimes you come up with the strangest ideas."

"I can hear you" they turn to face me and then the doctor says something that really puts me off.

"You are a lonely man you come into work every day before you shift because you want to talk to people." I'm shocked but before I can respond he continues. "You work night shifts and you... erm darn I don't have anything else to say!" He looks to his compatriot with an element of satisfaction. "Yes how did you know?" The Doctor smiles.

"I'm clev-" then Jamie cuts in.

"We asked around the neighbourod" the Doctor gives him a look that says "don't steal my thunder" and the Doctor then asks a question "could we accompany on one of your shifts?" well I responded with haste "no it's against the rules" he looks at me like pouting like a child being told he can't do jump into the lake with the ducks. "Come on Doctor weeee canne find another way in." There's something strange about these two that makes me want to say yes but I don't not really. "If someone "accidentally" left the back door open maybe you could get in" I say

"Ooooh I see you'll let us in through the bak door." Jamie says losing any pretence of subtlety.

"Good to have you with us Jamie if not I wouldn't have court his meaning below his "very subtle delivery"." The Doctor continues talking to me. "That would be splendid wouldn't it Jamie!" He says enthusiastically "Oh yes Doctor!" Jamie's response clearly showing some impatience.

"Hello." We turn to face this newcomer and I recognise him immediately. "My name is William Afton." He's tall and lanky with sunken in eyes, a large forehead, big lips, large teeth, graying thin hair and a cold British accent. "You two are the health inspectors." He's wearing a dark purple suit and trousers with a light black tie. "Yes we are." The Doctor says in a friendly manner. "My Name is Doctor John Smith and This is My Assistant Mister Scott Cawthon happy to meet you." He puts forward his hand for a hand shake but mister Afton takes no notice. "Show me your papers!" The Doctor starts rummaging though his pockets he pulls out a tiny wooden statuette, a small metal torch thing and some gold coins before getting out the Paper. "As you can see w-

"Oh I see would you like a look round Doctor?" He smiles and the Doctor smiles back and they shack hands. Mister Afton walks the Doctor and Jamie into the back rooms and he leaves me to sit at the table. "Hey Jeremy are you feeling alright?" Mike's voice penetrates my ears as he sits down "I'm fine Mike." He gives me a sceptical look but then smirks and changes the subject

"Would you like to come over to my place tonight I know we don't see each other outside of work so often it'll be cool you me whatever I have in the back of the fridge we could even wat-" I cut him off and quickly realise we're he's taking this. "I'm not going to watch Star Trek with you!" "No no I would never force you to watch Star Trek with me I have something better Space Fle-" "Or that stupid rip off of Star Trek." He thinks for a moment.

"What about British Star Trek?"

"British Star Trek?" I ask

"It's called Blake's seven it's great!"

"I don't care."

"What about Doctor Wh-" then the Doctor, Jamie and Mister Afton walk out of the back room. The Doctor looks pleased with him self, Jamie is looking rather irritable and Mister Afton looks exactly the same. "Come on Jamie we're done here!" He says loudly and cheerfully.

"But Doctor!" Jamie replies like a child who what's something really bad

"No buts we have work to do!" The lets out a little chuckle then he says quieter "we have to move now" his tone sounds strangely commanding. So the Doctor and Jamie leave and Mister Afton says to the staring customers "Sorry about any inconvenience and have a nice day!"

"That was odd." Says Mike showing his amazing ability to state the obvious.

"Yes it was a little strange."

"So do you what to come round to my place or not?"

"No I have work to do."

"Why don't I come round at eight thirty and keep you company at work?" I consider it I really could use some help tonight with this "Doctor" character coming round and just in case things go wrong (which they probably will) a spare pair of hands are always helpful "sure we'll make a night of it."


	4. Chapter 4

That night 8:25 pm

As I sit my office in the pizzeria eating some chocolate I take notice off how cold the pizzeria is, the place smells like anaesthetic of all things, my chair is stiff and smells funny, my desk is hard and made of birch wood, the doors are big, thick, steel doors and there's a little red landline phone on the desk. I'm not really paying attention to my surroundings when a voice rings out from the landline. "This is your manager William Afton I'm coming to check on you Jeremy I'll be there at 9:00 on the dot stay awake and drink your coffee!" Strange message from a strange man. I hear footsteps strolling down the corridor my guess is there are 2 people coming down the hall it's probably the Doctor and Jamie having let themselves in but I should be careful it could be anyone. "Whose there?" I put on my deepest voice.

"I am the Doctor this is Jamie come on Jeremy we have work to do!" So I walk out and we exchange pleasantries quickly the Doctor then bounds past me to the stage room. "Come Jeremy we ave to get a move on to keep up with the Doctor!" Yells Jamie as he runs down the corridor with me in hot pursuit.

When I catch up them we're in the stage room the animatronics stand on the stage unmoved, there is little light so I can't see much else but I can see there are some tables and as my eyes adapt to the darkness I can sorta make out the polished shutters to the right of the stage. "They impressive!" Exclaimed the Doctor as he investigates Freddy "Jamie come over here!" He says as he shines what looks like a pen touch thing down Freddy's throat. "What is it Docter?" Jamie says as he approaches the Doctor. "These animatronics are odd see here. Jeremy get up here this is very interesting." He points to one of Freddy's closed eyes then he lifts the metal eye lid to show the eye it's self "now this eye we see here is not just for decoration no is it also for protection for the real eye!" The Doctor uses his tiny torch thing. (Which I'm now only noticing makes a high pitched noise when ever the light comes on.) The eye ball becomes loose and the Doctor gently pulls it out and places it on the floor. He then points his finger inside the head. "Ahhh my my whoever made this went overboard. Look here as you can see the real eye is this red dot here hmmm." He pokes past a nestle of circuitry and wires to a small red dot.

"Aye and why is important Doctor?" Asks Jamie as he stares at the animatronic

"Jamie I understand you don't have the best frame of reference for these things but in 1987 this kind of technology is far too advanced!" He then says "Jeremy go occupy you self for a fey minutes this might take awhile. Then knock knock! "Who's that?" Asks the Doctor while he's carefully studying Freddy. "I asked a friend if he wanted to come round." The Doctor turns to face me but Jamie gets to it first. "Why? What kind idiot drags his friends into danger? Anyone who does that is a right bampot! Isn't that right Doctor?"

"Yes quite rig- well don't be too harsh he might have his reasons" the knocking gets louder. "Answer the door, Jeremy best not to keep him waiting!" So I fumble for a few seconds with the door shutter then I see a rather soggy and grumpy looking Mike on the other side he mouths. "let me in!" And some other choice words. So I unlock the door and he staggers in. "I've been standing out there in the rain for- who the heck are these people!"

"Oh hello I'm the Doctor this is Jamie-"

"Shut up!" Yells Mike takes some deep breaths. "Jeremy I know your no th the sharpest person but this is just daft." He pauses for a moment then continues. "And you" he points at the Doctor "get away from Freddy!" Then Jamie enters this incredibly one sided conversation with very little delicacy. "Who do you think you are laddy! The Doctor and I have work to do" he says getting right up in Mike's face. "Now now Jamie this young man has a point. If some stranger appeared in the Tardis wouldn't we be quite annoyed hmm?" The Doctor says in calm reasonably sounding voice while giving Jamie a stern stare. "Now are you Fritz Smith?" Asks the Doctor smiling this kind smile like that of a cheerful grandfather darn I'm not very good at metaphors am I? "No I'm-" but the Doctor interrupts

"No don't tell me your Eggs Benedict am I right?"

"No!" Mike seems more relaxed now.

"Then you must be Michael Afton!"

"Yes I'm Michael Afton!"

"Now how would you like a blanket and some tea?" The Doctor yanks out a flask from his indoor pocket and some cups. "Take off that wet coat here take mine!"

"No thanks but I'll have the tea thanks." He seems to have forgotten his earlier raging and takes a big gulp of tea "that's good tea!" The Doctor pulls us all over to the farthest table from the animetronics stage. "So Michael-"

"I prefer Mike."

"All right Mike how's old Willy doing?"

"Huh?" He says as he sips a cup of tea.

"How's your Dad?" I listen intently to their conversation. (If he'd been paying attention he'd have noticed Freddy's head tilt ever so slightly. By the way this isn't Mike I'm actually a passing fly don't ask how I understand any of this.) "He's fine!" Mike answers a little too hastily and he looks uncertain. "Really? Mike understand that I won't judge your father or you. You can say what ever you want to me, okay?" The Doctor places his hand on Mike's shoulder and he says again in his strangely calming voice. "It's alright Mike no ones going to hurt you, I promise" he says with a little smile. "Well he's been acting strangely for a long time. It was a little while after we we moved to America. He met this kind man called Henry I used to call him uncle Henry I-" "why did he loss his uncle hood?" Asks the Doctor starring deep into Mike's eyes.

"Well he died in an accident involving the early spring lock suits we called it "the bite of 83" it was a tragedy!" Mike turns away from us sobbing and the Doctor is shocked but he quickly takes on his more calming grandfather like voice."Mike it's alright cry all want but I have to ask. Do you have a younger brother?" As the Doctor says this he turns Michael around and smiles not a cruel smile but a kind smile. "Yes he was only 8 at the time!" The Doctor hands Mike a hanky. "How is he now?" Mike blows his nose.

"He's mostly fine but he hates robots and especially animatronics!"

"Hmm now let's get back to your father hmmmm?" Mike seems a little bit better now

"Oh yes the tragedy changed him the most he became so unemotional as he buried himself in his work! And-" As Mike says this the Doctor looks past him at the stage.

"Mike I'm very sorry for you but we've got to go NOW!" Says the Doctor urgently.

"Why!?" Asks Mike. The Doctor points to the stage. Freddy is in the middle of reattaching his eye ball, Chica is walking off the stage and Bonnie has vanished. "We need to get to the security office NOW!" Yells the Doctor as he yanks Mike up off his chair with some force. Jamie leaps out of his chair as though he's done this sorta this before but I myself was not so quick so I ended up behind everyone else when we ran away.

We run down the corridor our footsteps echo around us. When we near the office door the Doctor yells "Stop!" We all stop dead in our tracks. Standing in front of us guarding the door is Bonnie in the dim light he appears to be dark purple and his eyes pupils glow a dim dark red that's hard to make out. Bonnie begins walking towards us one thing I notice about the way it walks is that it walks silently there is no metallic thud as it's foot hits the floor, no sounds of wheezing gears nothing at all Bonnie is totally silent. The Doctor leaps on to Bonnie, jams his torch thing into Bonnie's face. Bonnie's head jitters and its jaw flaps open and closed constantly. The Doctor yells with a mix of mild irritableness and the kind of fear one gets when their surprised. "Help me Jamie!" Jamie leaps at Bonnie like a bull causing the metal rabbit to tumble over. "Everyone into the office-" The Doctor is interrupted by Bonnie having chucked Jamie into a wall attempting to grab the Doctor but the Doctor dodges its attack! "You hurt Jamie you, you monster I'll cannibalize your parts to build a-" again Bonnie makes an attack this time a punch. The Doctor dodges the attack then rams his torch thing into Bonnies left eye and it explodes making the animatronic reel back. "You two don't just stand there get Jamie into the office NOW!" So we drag Jamie into the office then the Doctor comes rushing in and he slams his fist into a big button and the door closes behind him. I then do the same to the door on the other side. The office is a small four walled room with a cheap desk, a red landline phone, poor lighting big windows next to the side doors, a computer that allows for access to the camera system and the doors. On ether side of the room there are these huge metal doors that look very expensive. "Jamie!" The Doctor looks over Jamie who lays on the floor in a daze. "Come on Jamie we've been though so much! You can't die to Chucky Cheese knock off!" Says the Doctor worry lined his face and an element of it in his confidant voice. "I'm fine Doctor it takes more than a wee knock to keep me down!" Jamie sounds mostly fine but his face shows he's in pain.

"Good!" Says the Doctor his tone more character cheerful than before. The Doctor helps Jamie up and pats him on the back. "Jamie what you did was brave but also very stupid never do it again!". "Ahhh and you must be... one second Mike what's the name of this one?" Says the Doctor sounding less like an animatronic is trying to bang the doors down and more like he's playing cricket and yes I know what cricket is you don't have to be uptight and British to know what cricket is! "B-Bonnie" blurts Mike all the sadness has drained from his face, replaced by a fear. "Is it a man or a woman?"

"It's a rabbit!" Says Jamie looking a lot less frightened than Mike and me.

"Thank you Jamie when ever I need some one to point out the blatantly obvious I'll come to you!"

"It's a m-male rabbit animatronic!" Says Mike gibbering a little.

"Mike your naming department are terrible. Bonnie is confusing-"

"He's a-a-a rabbit!" Bonnie stares at us though the glass and behind him I can see Freddy.

"No I mean the name Bonnies a girl's name! It doesn't make sense!" Then I look to the other window. Chica and Foxy stand stare right into us. The Doctor notices no ones paying attention to his rant. "Oh your worried they'll get in hmmmm? Well don't worry some one was very paranoid when they designed this place, I could hit that glass with a truck going at 80mph." Then I notice the clock 9:27 "guys my boss is going to be here soon."

"Oh maybe you can ask him about his killer robots!?" Asks the Doctor sounding a little tired.

Then one by one the animatronics wander off and the Doctor rushes over to the computer. "Oh dear their going for the fuse box!"

"Yes they are rather clever Doctor!" That cold voice right behind us.

"Dad-"

"Turn around all of you and doctor drop your sonic screwdriver!" We do as were to and I see that there stands William Afton with a revolver. Then the lights go out and I hear the Doctor lunge forward and a loud BANG.


	5. Chapter 5

4 days earlier.

The Tardis gently hums as we cruise through time and space, well it's really like a cruise more like a raft constantly fighting with the time vortex, yes that's a much better description. I focus the Tardis sensor array trying to find the signal! But it just keeps getting away "Work! You stupid machine!" I slam my hand onto the console. The Tardis console bleeps back at me and the sensor makes a ping sound. "There that wasn't so difficult." The Tardis makes a noise that sounds a little like blowing a raspberry. "Now let's see the results!" I pat the Tardis gently "sorry old friend i'm on edge!" I look down at the results

"Hey Doctor what is it?" I jump a little I thought Jamie was still in the corridors.

"The beginning of a time trail that should lead to whoever's taken Victoria!" I run round the console and feed in the space time coordinates. "Jamie we are now going to the year 1987 planet earth somewhere in America, it's early in the morning and there's a restaurant nearby!" I flip a switch and the Tardis groans and then thud. "We've landed!"

"Good we need to find Victoria!" I open the Tardis doors and Jamie rushes out ahead of me "Doctor!?"

"What is it Jamie?" I say pelting out of the Tardis into a cold dark street. It's a dark night

"What are those?" Jamie points to what he's talking about.

"Those are... oh dear Run Jamie run!" As I spot tall dark shadows that could possibly be human. They chase us all night, four shadowy figures eventually we find a place to hide for the night.

Present

The lights flick on the Doctor is clutching his leg William stands still as a corpse his gun trained on us me, Mike and Jamie stand in a corner the doors shake and shudder and are ripped asunder by Bonnie on the left and Chica on the right. "This is a very big office!" The Doctor says trying to sound jovial. "Almost as though it has to be much bigger!" The animatronics stand in front of the doors Bonnie and Foxy on the left, Chica and Freddy on the right. Maybe it's because it's designed to accommodate bigger workers like animatronics hmm? Am I onto something William?" William doesn't respond

"Dad why are you doing this?!" Mike asks he looks absolutely broken on the verge of tears.

"Mike that's not your father!" The Doctor yells to Michael. "Your father's dead, he's been dead for years!"

"What!?"

"Michael your father didn't become unemotional because he buried him self in his work it was because-" William cuts him off except he sounds different same voice just it takes on this sing song tone too it. "I became suuuuuperioooor I became more than huuuman. I was converted to serve them!"

"Who?" Mike asks thoroughly shattered.

"The cyyyybermen!"

"Cybermen?" I blurt out

"Cyborgs me an the Doctor have fought 'm before!" Jamie answers his voice doesn't waver

"Close enough Jamie!" The Doctor gets up to his feet. "Now why are are you in restaurant."

"Dooooctor you will be destroyed. Your companions conveeeerted and this world made the new base of the cybermen that is all." The Animatronics start moving in.

"I know you cybermen are fond of your underground bases, so from that I know you need away Into said bases." He starts moving behind the table and subtlety motions us this follow which we do. William doesn't seem to have noticed. "You are attempting to stall your destruction." The animatronics have cornered us behind the table. "Well William it worked!" The Doctor smirks as a strange high pitched noise rings out and the table slides forward to reveal a secret staircase leading downwards. "RUN!" Yells the Doctor as he stands at the top off the stairs and Jamie pelts down the stairs I narrowly avoid a robotic claw and stumble down the passage "Arrrh!" I scream. Mike runs after me. I hear the High pitched noise again and the Doctor saying "Goodbye!" We make it to the bottom of the stairs and I notice the Doctor seems to be holding a big metal arm. "It's the rabbits arm got chopped of when I closed the trapdoor!"

"Why did you heft down the stairs?" I ask

"I think we need it to open the door!" He points to a big metal door that I've only just noticed. "And we should probably get to it." So the he presses the palm against the door and after a few seconds of moving the palm across the door it slides open. The Doctor drops the arm and a shaft of light hits the floor. "They have the trapdoor open we need NOW!" So we run into the base of the cybermen!


End file.
